Akira: No more lies
by AkiraxXx
Summary: Akira is living with Ash and May, yet her secret is getting too big to contain. When Team Rocket and someone from her past threatens her life with her new family, what will they think when they find out about her big secret?


Akira: No more lies.

Akira slept peacefully in her bed, dreaming of her mom again. "Mommy you said I would come home to you one day" Akira said, sitting in a flowery meadow with her mom, her face exactly like Mays. "Sweetheart YOU are home" she said. Arcanine jumped on her bed and woke her up from dream then she went back to sleep. Misty came up and woke her up later on and they both came downstairs to smells of breakfast and a family hitting her nose. "Good morning" Akira said with Firepaw going "Tepig!" to everyone's Pokémon. "Good morning" Ash replied to her "you have good manners Akira, I'm impressed" May said making her blush "Thank you" she said trying to stop blushing. "I remember Sabrina would never say good morning" Misty said sitting down which Akira did too. "Yep, she just came down with a blanket wrapped around her, she would groan, get something to drink and go back to bed!" Ash said which made her laugh imagining the scene. They had breakfast which was waffles, bacon, eggs, cereal and orange juice, Akira ate it all being so hungry and she hadn't eaten such good food in so long. Firepaw ate Pokéfood with Pikachu, Manaphy, Absol, Abaphy, Ayami, Asami and Arcanine. "Hey, let's feed the other Pokémon since they must be hungry" Ash said.

Ash threw 5 pokeballs and out came his official team. Bayleaf, Charizard, Totodile, Luxray and Donphan appeared. His Luxio had evolved into Luxray. May threw her pokeballs and her team appeared which were Blazekin, Venusaur, Skitty, Beautifly, Warturtle and Munchlax. Misty did the same when her team came out. They were Gyrados, Dewgong, Staru, Vaporeon, Corsala and Poltoad. Bayleaf, Charizard, Gyrados and Dewgong went outside to eat since they were too big to fit into the kitchen. "Let me show you the rest of my team!" Akira had been waiting for this moment. She threw her pokeballs and called "Okay team! Time to SHINE!" and they appeared. Her team was Staraptor, Samurott, Vulpix, Pikachu, Bulbasaur and Entei. "WOW! You got an Entei?" Ash says stunned "yep" Akira said patting him since he growled and he was protective but she soothed him. But, that must have been a tough catch" May said patting the great legendary fire beast "Not really when I got a Master Ball" she said blushing "I see" May said.

"You have a Pikachu like me!" Ash said as her Pikachu smiled with a "Pikachu!" Akira smiled and said "Yeah only mines a female and her name is Penny" "Pika!" Penny said as Ash's Pikachu came over, his eyes turned into hearts as he fell in love. Penny looked away and blushed. Akira giggled lightly at this "That's so cute!" Misty said "Are all of your Pokémon nicknamed?" May asked curiously. Akira shook her head then replied "Only Penny and my Samurott, her name is Sapphire not to mention Firepaw, I have a few Pokémon in Unova" Akira said as Penny blushed and her own eyes went heart shaped looking at Ash's Pikachu. "Professor Juniper is looking after my Charizard, my Zorua Kiki and my Lucario who is called Lucy" she said thinking about them. "Those are really impressive Pokémon" Ash told her and she blushed at his comment thinking how nice it was to have a family.

By night everyone was in bed sleeping peacefully. Akira was in her room sleeping with Firepaw having a nightmare. "SEVIPER!" it hissed at her as she continued to run away but it kept coming at her, with Haze and Poison Tail. "GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she cried in the dream then as she screamed she screamed in real life too, tears in her eyes. "Akira?" May came in an flicked a switch on "Akira wake up sweetie!" May sat down on the edge of the bed as she told her to wake up. Akira gasped for breath and woke up, panting hard.

Tears were in the edge of her eyes as May spoke to her softly "Are you alright Akira?" May asks rubbing her shoulder. She nodded then hugged May saying "Just...a nightmare" she said shakily remembering the Serviper. May comforted her and said I'm here now, don't worry"

May hugged her for half an hour, Akira didn't want her to let go now she was here. Like May was her mom and was supposed to do this when she was little, she hated to say this so she would let go but she said it anyway "I'm okay now May" knowing May was getting tired. "Okay Akira, if it happens again let me know" May got up and left "I will...mommy" she said softly not thinking May would hear but she did. "Akira..." May turned and looked at her. Akira couldn't hold it back anymore, her feelings so she replied "To be honest...I think of you as a mom...and" she bit her lip, not knowing what to say next. "Akira, tell me what happened to your parents" Akira took a deep breath "My sister told me...that my mom died giving birth to me...my dad well I guess he left us since she never told me what happened to my dad" she touched the locket round her neck for a moment then sighed heavily.

Akira looked at May, they were exactly alike, almost like twin sisters. May nodded and rubbed her arm "But if... you don't want me calling you that, it's okay" Akira said sadly. "You just look really like my mom.." she explained. "Akira, I don't mind at all, to be honest I already think of you as a daughter and I love you" May said and Akira couldn't help but gasp a little, her heart pounded. They looked at each other "I just can't explain it but I feel like I really need to protect and care for you" May told her. Akira nodded and smiled, May did the same and got up "I'll see you in the morning" she said "ok, night...mom" May smiled and shut the door to let her sleep. Firepaw cuddled her close as they went back to sleep.

Suddenly there was roaring noise, it sounded like a helicopter. Firepaw growled "what is it buddy?" she asks getting out of bed and heading outside with everyone else. Pikachu growled too with sparks coming off his cheeks. 5 helicopters were outside, 5 pokeballs were thrown and Vaporeon, Jolteon, Umbreon, Espeon and Glaceon appeared, they growled "the Eevee evolutions" Misty said. Akira gulped and knew who the Espeon belonged to but she didn't say a word. Jolteon growled and used Thunderbolt. Vaporeon use used Water Gun. Espeon leapt and used Psybeam as a cage landed. Pikachu, Manaphy, Ayami, Asami, Absol, Abaphy, Arcanine and Firepaw were caught. A Hose appeared and sucked all the pokeballs up it.

"OUR POKEMON!" Akira cried "We're powerless without them!" Misty said as the Eevee evolutions started attacking. Jolteon used Thunderbolt on Ash, zapping him as Pikachu watched helplessly. Umbreon used Nightshade on Misty. Vaporeon then used Bubble Beam on Ash, her groaned. "You again" Akira said as Espeon and Glaceon cornered Akira, they prepared their attacks on her. "AKIRA!" May pushed Akira out of the way. Glaceon hit May with an Ice Beam then Espeon used Pyshic. "MOM!" Akira cried out fearfully " Akira run!" May said as Glaceon used Sheer Cold. Akira's eyes glowed fiery red, her hands balled up into fists as she shook "I WONT RUN!" she yelled suddenly as heat came off her body. "Akira...?" May asked confused.

Fire spun round her, her form changing "_I WILL NOT THEM LET THEM HURT MY FAMILY ANY MORE! I WILL NOT LET THEM TAKE FIREPAW AND THE OTHER POKEMON!" _she though angrily. Ash, Misty and May watched, she even stunned the Eevee evolutions. The fire disappeared and in her place stood a Flareon. May gasped knowing it was her from her blue eyes and black streaks in her tail and fur. "FLAREON!" she yelled and she used a powerful Fire Spin on the Eevee evolutions. She roared in anger and screamed "YOU WILL NOT HURT MY FAMILY ANY MORE!" using Overheat and Flamethrower on them. Vaporeon snarled and was ready to attack but Akira used Swift then Shadow Ball before it could blink. She turned to the helicopters and growled. Vaporeon was knocked out as Akira turned her Flareon eyes on the helicopters with loathing as she used Hyper Beam; all the Pokémon escaped the cage and the pokeballs fell from the hose. The helicopters turned and flew the scene.

"How can Akira turn into a...Flareon?" Misty asked "a powerful one too!" Ash said. As Team Rocket retreated Akira changed back "TEPIG!" Firepaw leapt at her as she hugged him "FIREPAW YOUR OKAY!" Akira cried happily and hugged him tight, she was reunited with her buddy as Penny and Akira's team came out of their pokeballs, Penny hugged Ash's Pikachu, crying happily. "Akira are you hurt?" May worriedly "I'm fine mom" she told her. "Akira! How can you do that?" Ash asked impressed as well as shocked "To tell you the truth...iv had that ability since I was born" she told them. "I'm a Fire Shape Shifter" she told them "a Fire Shape Shifter?" they all asked at once and she nodded. "Yeah, I have the ability to change into Fire Pokémon, for example like Entei, Flareon, Ho-oh, Moltrace and Quilava but I don't know everything about it". "Only the purest of hearts can do it so its a rare gift" she said waiting for them to respond "Well you're one surprise after the other aren't you?" Ash said smiling "Akira, me and Ash talked and... how would you like it if we adopted you?" May asked. "R-Really?" Akira asked as May nodded. She nodded and hugged May having a family after so long.

Back on the helicopter Starla was reporting to Giovanni about tonight's mission. "I'm sorry to report a failure sir, we were attacked by Akira" Starla told him bowing "no matter, that was a mere test on her strength" he said as Starla looked at him confused "Sir?". "10 years ago you knew she was Fire Shape Shifter and brought her back to life, now she has grown she is much stronger..." he mused, his eyes glinting with the hunger of power. "It seems my little sister is all grown up.." Starla said.

To be continued...


End file.
